Sephiroth the Dark Seraph
by Arsinik
Summary: Kind of a "What if Sephiroth had succeeded?" with my own twists of course. Many mature situations probably to come, one already is in the first area.


_**Sephiroth the Dark Seraph**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** All Final Fantasy VII characters (and other FF game's characters) do not belong to me, nor am I claiming any rights to them. They are solely the property of Square/Squaresoft/Square Enix whatever the hell they go by now.**_

_Introduction:_

I'd also like to go ahead and state that many of the situations that are going to be explained in the preceding writing may contain mature situations. Many of these mature situations are probably not suitable for children and even some younger teenagers, as things could get rather graphic... You've been warned.

The events that happen in this fanfic are based off of the story of Final Fantasy VII, though it is going to be a different twist on things. This is more of a "what if Sephiroth had succeeded?" type of fan fiction... Instead of Cloud Strife and his party of allies taking down Sephiroth, Sephiroth overwhelmed them, actually showing them his full extent of power, and thus is the story of _**Sephiroth the Dark Seraph.**_

_Chapter One:_

_The End... A New Beginning_

Everyone had been beaten; Cloud Strife gazed at his fallen friends... They hadn't been killed, but Sephiroth had overpowered them all; He hadn't been kidding at all about his new-found power... Not only did he have a messiah-complex, but Sephiroth could fulfill it, there was only one thing left standing in the way of Meteor striking the Planet and creating another wound massive enough for Sephiroth to succeed in his goal; He would join and become one with the Lifestream, swimming along the very essence of the Planet and becoming the ultimate being, leaving nothing higher than he, he would ascend even beyond the Cetra.

Cloud was going to attempt with everything in his power to stop Sephiroth, no matter what the cost... Cloud rose from his knee, as he'd nearly been beaten into the point of incapacitation as well, though his adrenaline surging and enhanced abilities, due to his exposure to Mako during his stint with SOLDIER, allowed him to push further than his allies had. The spiky, blonde haired male hoisting up his large Buster Sword, placing it over his shoulder as he was prepared to swing it with all his strength, intent on making one final attempt. Cloud's irises glistened with nearly the same greenish hue as Sephiroth's that aquamarine, Mako hue shimmering with hints of metallic tones in its eerie fashion as Cloud stared upon Sephiroth.

Sephiroth returned the gaze; his own eyes a slightly deeper green, almost cat-like as they peered across the terrain inside the Northern Crater, his silvery, metallic follicles swaying gently in the zephyr that was caused due to the massive clash of power. The breeze was ominous as it had signaled the foreshadowing to the soon coming battle that would surely exceed into epic proportions. Sephiroth's digits clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword; Masamune the legendary sword that was taller than Sephiroth, Sephiroth being six feet and one inch tall and his blade being eight feet in length. His long black trench coat flowing lightly in the gust of wind as his hair had, the silver pauldrons upon his shoulders contrasting brilliantly with the coat he wore, his black boots digging into the dirt as he prepared for Cloud's offensive, noticing the shorter man's maneuvers of taking up the fighting stance.

Cloud quickly dashed across the terra firma towards Sephiroth, swinging the huge Buster Sword downwards, intent on slicing Sephiroth in half vertically, but Sephiroth was prepared. As Cloud made the beginning of his sprint, Sephiroth had seen the muscle spasm in Cloud Strife's stomach, indicating he was about to make his run. Sephiroth used one of the Materia that was set within his silver pauldrons, the green Materia shimmering gently in his right shoulder-guard. Sephiroth had used the Time Materia, casting Slow just as Cloud had begun his sprint. Cloud Strife had made his worst mistake ever in his life, he rushed at Sephiroth without thinking; perhaps if he'd thought things through more, and then this day would have a different outcome... As Cloud was now heaving his massive sword over his head, slowly swinging it in his downward arc, Sephiroth slashed horizontally, having a wide open target for Cloud's torso, knowing under the influence of Slow he wouldn't have the time to defend against the slash... Sephiroth's eight foot long Masamune cut through Cloud Strife's rib cage, lacerating through the bone just as easily as the flesh, the metallic blade ripped through the entire form of Cloud Strife... The sharpened edge slicing through organs, spinal column, and out the opposing rib cage sending Cloud's crimson essence spraying in a wide arc of vermillion liquids, splattering upon the terrain and staining the Masamune. Cloud was unable to finish his strike now, his upper half falling backwards and leaving his massive Buster Sword stuck into the ground just above his head, almost like a grave marker, his lower half falling forwards to Sephiroth's feet and creating a large puddle of crimson fluids mixing with the ashen terrain at Sephiroth's boots.

Sephiroth's cat-like, aquamarine, Mako-infused irises peered upwards to the heavens now, as he held the Black Materia in his palm. **"It is time... The new beginning is here, and now I shall be above even the Cetra, I shall become one with the Lifestream... No longer a man, I will become a mighty deity! Only death awaits you all. But do not fear. For it is through death that new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again... as a part of me!"** After finishing his short speech, Sephiroth let out a malevolent cackle, placing the Black Materia into an open slot in his left pauldron. **"Meteor, I call upon your strike! Wound the Earth in the impact point where my Mother had some 2,000 years ago!"** During this second short rant, Sephiroth had summoned forth the power of the Materia he'd just set within one of the slots on his left shoulder guard.

Far above the Gaia, the Planet, a huge obsidian orb, asymmetrical in nature was hurling through space, headed directly for the point of impact at which Sephiroth stood. He casted the other Materia set within the left pauldron; Barrier. He casted every form of barrier he could upon himself simultaneously, knowing that even with such he would be vastly injured due to Meteor... But that would not matter once it struck the Planet and Sephiroth merged himself with the Lifestream. The enormous meteorite that was heading towards Gaia shattered through another solar system, dissipating the entire galaxy nearly, as the meteor had struck this solar system's sun/star. As Meteor tore through the gaseous ball, hitting the core of it with exponentially increasing velocity and power it caused the fiery ball to erupt outwards, casting the entire galaxy asunder in a 'tidal wave' of flames; the inferno disposing of this galaxy, winking it from reality before anyone upon Gaia even knew of its existence. The exponentially increasing speeds and prowess of Meteor was noted as it came into the Planet's own solar system, hurdling through space at speeds beyond the speed of sound, it slammed directly into the center of the Northern Crater, ripping a massive gouge into the Planet. Sephiroth moved himself slowly, as he was now injured beyond belief... barely hanging on to his own life... The rest of Cloud's allies had been disposed of permanently due to Meteor impacting in the point where they were all unconscious.

Sephiroth fell into the huge ravine that was ripped into Gaia like a massive laceration made by the magical force of Meteor. He tumbled through the cavern for quite a ways before his physical form fell into the Lifestream, his own mental faculties merging in with the very essence of the Planet... Sephiroth was now ascending into the state of a deity; he was indeed becoming even higher than the Ancients; known as the Cetra. **"Yes! Can you feel it, Mother? We are now becoming one with the Planet... We will open the Promised Land to those who are worthy..."**

Sephiroth now merged with the Lifestream he could feel the Life Energy of Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockheart, Aeris Gainsborough, Red XIII, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Vincent Valentine... All slaughtered, completely eviscerated, nothing left not even a trace of the bodies... Sephiroth decided that some of those people need not perish, so long as they were wiped of their memory of Cloud Strife; then they're lives would be much better off... However he could not return Cloud Strife for his plan to be sufficient... Sephiroth arose out of the massive crack in the Planet, a smirk placed upon his pale features, he could now assume nearly any form he wished, but he kept his same physical appearance as his physique had already been, as it was pleasant to him. His silver hair swaying gently in the breeze, swirling directly around Sephiroth as if nature itself were showing him the respect he deserved, now that he was a mighty deity.

Sephiroth turned around, now facing the mighty 'wound' he'd inflicted upon Gaia with the helping hand of the Black Materia, using Meteor to smash against the Planet for his own gain... But Sephiroth was not the complete bad guy he was foreseen to be, he was actually planning on making Gaia a better place, rather than totally decimating it... As he was now facing the large ravine that had been literally torn into the Planet, he reached out with both of his arms, pointing his palms first at the ground, and slowly raising his arms upwards. As he allowed his two upper appendages to raise, six greenish white, humanoid, silhouettes formed floating just above the gaping hole in the Planet, and one that seemed almost canine, also floating with the other six, making a total of seven silhouettes. He moved the silhouettes now so that they were no longer above the gaping gorge, now all of them standing within the crater, surrounding Sephiroth as he'd placed them in such a manner.

One by one the silhouettes started to materialize... First Red XIII the lion-like, red furred creature. Next to him in the circle around Sephiroth was Tifa Lockheart, her long, dark brown hair flowing down past her waist and was tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split. Beside her was Vincent Valentine, his black hair was messy upon his cranium, the red band upon his cranium keeping his hair from his eyes as his bangs emerged over it. Sephiroth was smirking slightly as he'd already 'resurrected' three of the seven, moving onto the next which was beside Vincent. Yuffie Kisaragi was now standing adjacent to Vincent, her short, black hair sat atop her head nearly flattened against the top of her cranium. Yuffie's white headband contrasting brilliantly with her follicles as Sephiroth continued to tap into his incredibly enhanced powers. Beside the young, female ninja materialized the physique of Cid Highwind. Cid's short, almost military-styled hair spiked up upon his head as he was dressed in his usual attire, goggles sitting just underneath the blonde follicles. Standing next to the blonde haired pilot was none other than the final surviving Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough. Aeris' long brown hair was drawn back in a thick plait with a large pink ribbon tied around it, as was her usual hair style, her bangs were segmented and seemed to frame her face on either side, as the wind ruffled her hair slightly, while Sephiroth prepared for his final revival. The ebon-skinned Barret Wallace now standing in the final position, completing the circle that Sephiroth had placed them in around him, though they were still unconscious for the time being.

Sephiroth maintained his smug grin as he spun on his feet in a complete three hundred and sixty degree circle, gazing over each of the forms he'd just re-materialized. Though, the one that Sephiroth had currently paid the most attention to was Aeris... She intrigued him, seeing as she was one, if not the only, surviving Cetra. **"The final Ancient... I must have her."**Sephiroth was talking to himself for that moment, as the seven began to awaken, all staring at Sephiroth as if he was a god, and he basically was a deity now.

Six of the seven instantly drew into a battle stance, all of the expecting Sephiroth to strike against them, they didn't even have a clue that he'd already killed them once with Meteor, and he'd already fused with the Lifestream. The only one that didn't draw into a battle stance was Aeris, Sephiroth's aquamarine optics still peering over her form. Sephiroth was now capable of projecting his thoughts, a form of telepathy, though it was not to an extreme, only for a means of communication. _**'Aeris... The final Cetra... I have already become one with the Lifestream... Join me and let us enter the Promised Land together, anything that may possibly be of risk no longer is, as I can create, decimate, and recreate...'**_

Aeris was slightly confused... She was the only one that remembered that she had passed on, either Sephiroth had allowed her, or due to her being an Ancient or possibly just being already gone for a long while as compared to everyone else... The other's memories had been wiped of Aeris' death, as Sephiroth had forgotten that she might remember. The young female was now gazing upon Sephiroth with her own emerald green eyes, as she thought, attempting to communicate with Sephiroth in the same way he had her, talking without the use of their mouths. _**'Sephiroth..? What happened..? I remember fragments... I was, oh my... I was dead. I remember, I am an Ancient; a Cetra... And I remember much more, but I still don't understand how I am... back?'**_

Sephiroth continued to hold the link of telepathy, having heard her every thought word as the others around them merely watched, studying Sephiroth and wondering why he'd yet to attack. And trying to figure out what the hell had all just happened, all of their minds were a bit fuzzy, the only thing they were positive of was their names, Sephiroth's name, and the fact that he'd been fighting them their entire way, but was no longer. Sephiroth's silver locks flowed to the side of him now, as the zephyr that blew across the milieu had picked up somewhat, while Sephiroth had began communication once again. _**'I am Sephiroth, yes... What happened is harder to explain, especially this way... Join me into the Promised Land, Aeris and I will explain the extent of not only what I have done... But the full potential of your own power as well...'**___Sephiroth's Mako infused irises gazed over the semi-circle of enemies in front of him now, though he didn't directly address any of them, aside Aeris... Sephiroth extended his hand, hoping that Aeris would take it and join him in the Promised Land.

Aeris still gazed over Sephiroth as he had extended his arm, all the other's drawing back just slightly, but she felt that he was telling the truth, for some odd reason... As if the Lifestream had changed Sephiroth to quite a degree. The woman stepped forward, not speaking to him, even mentally this time, merely nodding her head as she'd placed her smaller hand into the hand of Sephiroth.

Within almost an instant of Aeris taking Sephiroth's hand, he allowed his powers to truly unfold, showing that his prowess was now FAR beyond that of any of the allies there that planned to take him down, even though it was long too late now. Sephiroth and Aeris faded into greenish white mist-like silhouettes, similar to the one's that Sephiroth had used to revive everyone amongst the wake of Meteor. Eventually the pale green hues faded from view altogether, Sephiroth opening another 'realm' which was the Promised Land...


End file.
